Wall bars and hand rails have heretofore been known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,586 and 4,415,141 disclose such typical supports. These devices are generally mounted to the wall by screws. However, screw mountings may not provide adequate strength in connecting the support bar to the wall due to the generally small bearing surfaces between the fastener and the thin wall when a large amount of force is applied to the support bar.
Fasteners have been known which maintain a bearing on an inside surface of a wall opposite that to which the work is held to provide greater support. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,386,202; 2,408,366 and 2,504,325 disclose such fasteners. These fasteners; however, are not adapted to mount objects to a thin wall, such as a tub or shower wall, where there is extremely limited space behind the thin wall.
The present invention overcomes the above mentioned problems by providing a greater bearing surface against the thin wall giving greater mounting strength to support greater loads, which can be installed in very limited spaces, is easy to manufacture and is simple to install.